


Age

by perfchan



Category: Noragami
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, the most pointless story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfchan/pseuds/perfchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yato thinks of Yukine and what he wants for his new regalia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age

“Gods and regalia share mind and body.”

Uncorrupted as his new regalia was, the connection with Yukine shocked Yato. The boy’s past stung him like freezing air, pushed tears to his eyes, made him burn to be a savior for this unfortunate. Regaliae were tools to be used, he reminded himself. But, as everywhere else, in this too Yato wanted more. To make him useful, yes, but also to grant Yukine a place to belong. Yato wanted to spoil the boy, to buy him sweets (he wasn’t too old for sweets, surely?), to make him laugh, to protect him from harm, to see him flush. Soon, Yato dreamed, they would have a glamorous lifestyle, fitting for a god such as himself. He pictured a brightly-colored, well-kept shrine, traditional clothes, Yukine’s shy smile… 

And yet, a question resounded in his mind to which Yato simply could not respond: 

“Why do I still feel cold?” 

Looking around the dark shrine, Yato pulled his secondhand jersey off and laid it over his sleeping charge. Not much, but this would suffice for the night. 

Yukine sighed softly as he slept. Yato could feel his heart ache from old sorrows tucked in his memory. The past that Yukine couldn’t remember. The past that Yato took when he bound Sekki as regalia. Too much ache, too much sorrow for such a young boy, but despite it, his spirit had remained pure, untouched by all the painful circumstances it endured. Letting one arm dangle from atop the offerings box, Yato gently stroked a blonde lock of hair across Yuki’s sleeping face. 

Pursing his lips, Yato rolled over and crossed his arms. 

“Fourteen is such a difficult age.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am mostly in the Noragami fandom because of Kamiya Hiroshi. This show took me by surprise, I never expected to like it so much, much less drabble for it! The little scene I wrote is supposed to take place around episode three, before we really know much about either character.


End file.
